Currently, Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has become the mainstream flat-panel display, which substantially comprises components such as colour film substrate, liquid crystal layer, array substrate and polarizer, wherein polarizer has a significant impact on the optical properties of LCD such as brightness, contrast and angle of visibility, the visual defects (appearance defects) of which may directly lead to an unqualified LCD. Appearance defects of the polarizer are varied in types and causes and can be divided into substrate defects, adhesive surface defects, protective film defects and the like according to the location thereof; and divided into foreign matters, scratches, creases, dints, bubbles and the like according to the appearance characteristics thereof.
Currently, researches are focused on optical performance detection technology of the polarizer, and artificial visual inspection is still widely used in the inspection of appearance defects. FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a polarizer visual inspection device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the polarizer visual inspection device comprises a horizontal transmission belt 7 which is disposed at a tip end of a polarizer attaching device and through which a to-be-inspected display panel 6 is conveyed to the next process position after the polarizer is attached thereon. During this process, an inspector can directly pick up the to-be-inspected display panel 6 from the horizontal transmission belt 7, and then inspect the polarizer on both sides of the to-be-inspected display panel 6.
However, during practical operation, the to-be-inspected display panel 6 is prone to be damaged when the inspector wearing rubber gloves picks and places the product from/onto the device. In addition, the external environment may also affect the product yield. Further, when large-size display panels are inspected, since the display panels are large in size and thin in thickness, it is difficult to perform manual operation, thereby prolonging operation and inspection time, and thus reducing production efficiency.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of another polarizer inspection device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, in order to solve the above problems, a manipulator 8 is provided on a side of the horizontal transmission belt by manufacturers; the front end of the manipulator 8 is provided with a suction cup with a plurality of suction holes 9 arranged thereon. When defect inspection is performed on the polarizer, the to-be-inspected display panel 6 on the horizontal transmission belt 7 is sucked up via the suction cup and rotated to a vertical state by the manipulator 8 for inspectors to inspect.
In practical operation, when an adsorption force between the suction cup and the to-be-inspected display panel is too small, a problem of the to-be-inspected display panel dropping off may occur; when the adsorption force between the suction cup and the to-be-inspected display panel is too large, it may cause the to-be-inspected display panel to deform to appear mura, thereby affecting inspection.
In view of the above, providing a safe and efficient flat-panel product inspection device has become an urgent technical problem to be solved in the art.